Blue Eyes
by Hikari Ice Angel
Summary: It's burning me up inside, lost all my tears can't cry, no meaning; no reason,just hatred, no matter how hard I try, you fear the beast inside, it's growing; it's waiting, just to hurt you...-Within Temptation Blue Eyes- Character death! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes  
By: Hikari Ice Angel

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.....no ownage of D. N. Angel, or its characters....blah blah blah.

Note: I got the idea from a song by Within Temptation under the same name. I believe there currently is an amv about Satoshi under the same name on Youtube. So if I were you I'd check it out.

A/N: Bonjour! It's me again, Hélène! I've been pretty busy lately, and unfortunately I've only had enough time to write a small bit of one-shots. Yeah sorry for not updating 'Forbidden Love', but I'm having writer's block. It's kinda hard to update when you have writer's block. But have no fear! I will continue to update my fan fictions even if it takes me to start getting death threats in order to update!I also had exams and stuff so yeah. My birthday was the 23rd of January by the way! Anyways....

Ellesmera: Then you better ready the pitchforks. _(sarcastically)_

Hikari Ice Angel: What! Do you have no faith in me?!

Ellesmera: Exactly!!

Hikari Ice Angel: _(Pouts)_ Your no fun. And I guess I haven't introduced you to her, but this is my inner-muse, Ellesmera. Here she is in the....mind? Flesh? _(rolls eyes)_ I don't know. And as you can see she's very sassy.

Ellesmera: Sassy my ass. More like your alter-ego

Hikari Ice Angel: What did he do THIS time.

Ellesmera: He won't quit ranting about the bastard colonel this bastard colonel that. Wait 'til I give that boy a piece of my mind. Grr...! (_fuming_).

Hikari Ice Angel: Well whatever! Don't correct me! It gets annoying!

Ellesmera: Exactly. _(smirks)_

Hikari Ice Angel: Yeah.... (_laughs nervously and scratches back of head_) Now on to the story!

Ellesmera: Hikari Ice Angel in no way claims any rights for the one shot all she claims is for the creation of me, her muse. In other words don't sue her she has no money.

Chapter One

* * *

Blue eyes just smile to the world  
Full of dreams and with fascination  
Too soon she saw that her hands were chained and pulled without any freedom  
It's always the same, they fear no way out  
I cannot break it  
I can take it no more

It's burning me up inside  
Lost all my tears, can't cry  
No reason, no meaning  
Just hatred  
No matter how hard I try  
You fear the beast inside  
It's growing, it's waiting  
Just to hurt you

This heart was hurt by the light and  
I see your world that tries to deny us  
Now everything that I love has died or has been shattered to pieces  
It's always the same, they fear no way out  
I cannot break it  
I can take it no more

It's burning me up inside  
Lost all my tears, can't cry  
No reason, no meaning  
Just hatred  
No matter how hard I try  
You fear the beast inside  
It's growing, it's waiting  
Just to hurt you

Just to hurt you  
Just to hurt you

Can't you see their eyes, what lies inside  
They've given up, they no longer shine  
Too soon they close with one last cry  
Before they turn to light

Just to hurt you

It's burning me up inside  
Lost all my tears, can't cry  
No reason, no meaning  
Just hatred  
No matter how hard I try  
You fear the beast inside  
It's growing, it's waiting  
Just to hurt you

Just to hurt you

­____________________________________________________________________

Satoshi Hiwatari watched as the scenes repeated over and over again in his mind. Daisuke was now at home bed-ridden from the previous night of fighting that had occurred. The cold water of the shower washed down his back and burned the cuts and injuries that were carved into his skin by Krad's release. His face was down-turned; his body exhausted. He then looked at his hands, '_Why can't I control him? Why?!_' he screamed in his mind, '_With these hands Daisuke was hurt. I'm a monster...._' A soft tear floated to the surface and then choked sobs escaped his throat and ravage his body.

"Daisuke...." he whispered.

He felt as if he had failed him. "Why?" he asked, "why did I have to hold someone close to my heart? I thought I could protect him....I thought I could-I could.... finally be happy. But I failed....miserably." then his eyes closed, he lifted his head up to the falling water, and felt it run down his face; washing away his tears. His broken self; his crumbling sanity the walls are closing in on him, and all seemed so useless to him now.

Satoshi switched off the shower water, and stepped out. Krad was sleeping, for his awakening that night had worn him to the bone. Satoshi walked towards the mirror and saw his reflection on the smooth, reflecting surface of the mirror. The mirror was enough to remind him of the monster he was, and of the monster that raged inside. He felt his anger begin to boil and rage, and for a second he felt as if he weren't worth living; he wanted to kill himself, and the thing that lived within his being. His fist shot forward and collided with the mirror; the sound of the glass shattering sounded throughout the bathroom. As if today couldn't get any worse for him; it just did.

Tears streamed down his face, and his cheeks were flush; blood dripped onto the floor from the open wounds in his hand, and fist. He looked down at the floor to where the blood was pooling, and stared into its deep red gaze. He looked up at the medicine cabinet. "It's time to end this...." he whispered into the air.

He opened the cabinet and looked into its contents; a glimmer of a razor blade caught his eye. He picked up the razor blade, and walked into the living room to his desk. He then found a pen and a piece of paper, "I might as well write a note to Daisuke to tell him I'm sorry." his pen slid across the paper and formed his letter to his 'Betat Etam'(1), his one and only.

Niwa Daisuke,

I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, and for whatever misfortune has come to you from knowing me. I guess you're wondering why this letter is being written to you, and I'm sure your curious. I want you to know something that I would really never admit in person. For some reason I opened my heart for you, and I have never done that for anyone before. You're the only person I will ever do that for. Over time I started to feel emotions, and because you got closer to me than mostly anyone ever has, I developed feelings for you. These are my last words, for the pain is too much; I can't deal with it anymore. I hope your happy one day. I wish you to be happy. Don't cry for me; it won't fix anything. I just want you to know. I'm sorry. I wish I could fix everything, but I'm not a miracle worker. Actually, I'm more or less a nervous wreck that some would consider mentally insane. Don't ever cry for me, Daisuke, don't ever cry. I wish we could have been even closer than what we are, but I guess all things that begin must come to an end. Don't forget me, because I won't forget you. I'll always watch over you like I always have. One day, your going to have a wonderful family of your own; I just know it. I'm sorry. I love you always. My heart will always belong to you and you only. Goodbye.

Yours Always,

Hikari Satoshi

Satoshi folded up the written letter, found an envelope, and placed the letter into it. He sealed it, and in his elegant handwriting wrote his beloved's name on the front of the envelope. "Goodbye, Daisuke." He whispered.

Exposing his wrists, he looked at the pale skin of his arms. The razor blade came in contact with his skin and sliced through it. He pushed hard wishing for it to end quickly. Weakness began to take over him, and with the last of his strength he made an identical deep cut into the other arm. Dizziness hit him like a train. Looking at Daisuke's picture he whispered, "I love you, Daisuke...." and passed out with a gentle smile on his face as the last of his tears slid down his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost Love Score

Blue Eyes  
By: Hikari Ice Angel

Note: This song is done by Nightwish by the same name from the album Once.

A/N: Bonjour! It's me yet again! With the next installment to Blue Eyes. I usually base my titles off of songs, and usually the chapters remind me of the songs that I name them after.

Ellesmera and Hikari Ice Angel: ….. (_not speaking to each other_)

Hikari Ice Angel: Hurry it up, and do the disclaimer...

Ellesmera: (_glares_) Hikari Ice Angel claims no rights towards D. N. Angel...blah blah blah...don't sue...blah blah blah...no money. On to the story!!

Chapter Two:  
Ghost Love Score

* * *

We used to swim the same moonlight waters  
Oceans away from the wakeful day

My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I'll bleed forever

Scent of the sea before the waking of the world  
Brings me to thee  
Into the blue memory

My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I will bleed forever

Into the blue memory

A siren from the deep came to me  
Sang my name my longing  
Still I write my songs about that dream of mine  
Worth everything I may ever be

The Child will be born again  
That siren carried him to me  
First of them true loves  
Singing on the shoulders of an angel  
Without care for love n' loss

Bring me home or leave me be  
My love in the dark heart of the night  
I have lost the path before me  
The one behind will lead me

Take me  
Cure me  
Kill me  
Bring me home  
Every way  
Every day  
Just another loop in the hangman's noose

Take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home  
Every way, every day  
I keep on watching us sleep

Relive the old sin of Adam and Eve  
Of you and me  
Forgive the adoring beast

Redeem me into childhood  
Show me myself without the shell  
Like the advent of May  
I'll be there when you say  
Time to never hold our love

My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
You were the one to cut me  
So I'll bleed forever

* * *

The next morning, Emiko watched the morning news on Channel Six. So far, she hadn't heard a word of Satoshi. Although relieved, it did worry her a little. Satoshi, by now, would be at the door making sure Daisuke wasn't seriously hurt, but today was a different story.

Then a sudden report interrupted her thoughts, "We interrupt our usual programming to bring you a special report. Fourteen-year-old Hiwatari Satoshi was found this morning in his apartment dead." Emiko gasped at what she saw and heard.

Satoshi's face was deathly pale almost as if it were a ghostly shade of white. "Satoshi was found in his living room floor clutching to a photo of a boy. All that investigators can say about the picture is that it seemed to be of someone who was very precious to him. This is the boy, and from what sources can say, the boy's name must be Niwa Daisuke." tears filled Emiko's eyes, and then her husband Kosuke entered the room.

"Emiko what is the matter? Your eyes are puffy, and from the looks of it you've been crying." Kosuke explained wiping away his wife's tears.

"How do you think Hiwatari-san died?" the reporter questioned the investigator.

"From the evidence we've collected, we have come to the conclusion that Hiwatari-san committed an act of suicide. The two identical slits on his wrists, and the razor blade we've recovered from the crime scene containing is fingerprints left no argument

for how he died." the investigator explained.

"We tried to contact Commissioner Hiwatari for any comments on his son's suicide, but none were given. Commissioner Hiwatari was Hiwatari-san's only surviving relative." the reporter closed off and finished her report, and the television station went back to its normal programming.

Shocked wasn't a good word to describe the look on Kosuke's face. Emiko was resuming her crying; tears cascading down her face, "Poor Daisuke!" she whispered, "He's going to be heartbroken!" she explained.

Kosuke couldn't help, but agree, for he knew is was true. He was prepared, and knew this would simply break Daisuke beyond recognition.

There was a knock at the front door. "Sit, Emiko. I'll answer it." Kosuke went to the door, and answered it to find a police officer present.

"Yes, officer. May I help you?" Kosuke asked him.

"I was wondering Niwa-san, if Niwa Daisuke, your son, is home at the time?" asked the officer.

"I'm sorry sir, but my son is presently in bed sick." stated Kosuke as he saw the police officer hold an envelope with Daisuke's name transcribed on the front of it.

"Well then, if you can will you please give this to your son?" the police officer asked handing the letter to Kosuke.

"I will be sure to give it to my son." Kosuke said nodding.

"Have a nice day, Niwa-san."

"You too, officer." and then Kosuke closed the door and walked into the living room.

"Kosuke, who was it?" asked Emiko looking at her husband.

"It was a police officer. He had a letter for Daisuke." Emiko looked at the letter in his hand.

"Should we tell him when he wake?" she asked.

"It would be wise, Emiko. He might get upset if you don't." Kosuke stated setting the letter down on the coffee table.

*************************************************************

Later that day, Daisuke awoke rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Mom....what's going on? I thought I heard crying a while ago." Daisuke asked tiredly.

She looked reluctant to tell him, "Daisuke....your father and I have some bad news for you."she stated her face dropping, and looking sad.

"What Mom?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke" she whispered close to tears.

"Sorry about what Mom?" Daisuke asked worryingly.

Emiko burst into tears as she looked at her son. "Hikari Satoshi." she whispered; those two words were enough to worry Daisuke even more.

"Mom, what happened to Satoshi?" Daisuke asked.

"They found him this morning. He was dead. They said it was suicide. I may have had such a strong dislike for him, but I never wanted him dead!" Daisuke couldn't believe his mother's words.

"No....he can't be...." Daisuke's face distorted into that of a look of pain, and extreme sadness; he began to cry.

It felt as if a ton of bricks were pressed into his chest, and were strapped in so that they couldn't move. Tears freely moved down his cheeks. Emiko comforted him, and stroked his head while rubbing soothing circles into his back. "It's alright Dai-chan. It'll be alright." she whispered.

Soon enough, he fell asleep with tear-stained cheeks. His eyes were puffy, and red; his body too weak to let his stay awake any longer. After Kosuke had put Daisuke to bed, he set the letter onto the desk, and looked at his son. "I'm sorry, Daisuke." he whispered, and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Nonfiction

Blue Eyes  
By: Hikari Ice Angel

Note: This title is from a song called Nonfiction by Desoto Jones.

A/N: Merci pour les comptes rendues! Thank you for the reviews! I enjoy your criticism; the good, and well.....the bad. Oh yeah, and thank you for your sugestions, and ideas you sent me. I just might use them. Also, I'm sorry for being away so long. My DSL modem got struck by lightning so it has been torture for being without Internet. Though you should be very happy since I've been doing nothing, but writing since I was gone.

Ellesmera: HA! Yeah right! More like writing HALF the time you've been gone. Yes, and bring on the torches. We had a would-be flamer in one of the reviews. Apparently she has symmetry issues like the said author of this fan fiction.

Hikari Ice Angel: (_pwned_)(_pouts_) Why do you have to make accusations like this?! I don't want torches! If anyone should be received on the lit end of the torch it should be you,Ellesmera! Why should you make my life living hell with your weird, and very bizarre ideas? Though a Roy/Ed pairing might be kind of nice....

Ellesmera: Because I can? Also it's my job as your muse, and alter-ego.

Hikari Ice Angel: I guess you have a point....and I guess without you life simply would not be very livable.

Ellesmera: Exactly! This is why you love me!

Hikari Ice Angel: On to the story!

Ellesmera: Hikari Ice Angel is in no way affiliated with D. N. Angel, or any of its characters. She claims no rights....don't sue....nor does she have any money so if you do all you will get is the lint from the insides of her pockets. Blah blah blah.....no torches or I'll fry you the alchemy style, and give Roy "Colonel Bastard" Mustang a run for his money. (_acts like a dragon and shoots flames out of mouth like a fountain with mouth pointing up_) and as always **Review!!!!** or else....(_shows very sharp, pointy vampire fangs in an evil grin_)

Hikari Ice Angel: (_face palms_)

Chapter Three:  
Nonfiction

* * *

Long ago I used to feel safe beneath this imaginary shield, big and bright.  
I stood up straight with confidence that nothing bad could ever come inside. The veil is off and now I see the swollen face and crooked teeth of a world less divine. A world less divine. Back and forth like civil war, I battle tears when thoughts of you cross through my mind.

This is nonfiction, it's as real as it gets. Oh we'll have to learn to understand we are not invincible and our salvation won't be coming this way again.  
It's just our luck.

It's just our luck.

Tidal waves came crashing through with no permission, drowning out the chance of a smile. The chance of a smile.

and I don't know who I'm praying to but I'm desperate for a miracle, I'd give all that I have.

This is nonfiction, it's as real as it gets. Oh we'll have to learn to understand we are not invincible and our salvation won't be coming this way again.

And I must admit I'm a nervous wreck. The more I wonder the worse it gets and it's always dragging me down.

This is nonfiction, it's as real as – as real as it gets.

And it's forcing my heart to the floor.  
I can't seem to dream anymore.  
And it's forcing my eyes to the floor.  
My world has stopped and I don't feel it will ever turn again.

This is nonfiction, it's as real as it gets. Oh we'll have to learn to understand we are not invincible and our salvation won't be coming this way again.  
and I must admit I'm a nervous wreck. The more I wonder the worse it gets and it's always dragging me down.  
This is nonfiction, it's as real as – as real as it gets. It's just our luck. It's just our luck.

* * *

Daisuke awoke the next morning to see a letter for him on his desk. He looked at it to find his name on it in neat, elegant handwriting unlike any he had seen before. Daisuke walked over to the desk, and picked up the letter studying it. When he turned it over, he found the seal of the Hikari clan printed on the back. "Satoshi-kun...." he whispered with tears swelling up in his eyes, and falling down his cheeks.

Daisuke gently opened the letter wondering why he had written him before he came to his untimely demise. Then to himself, he read it. This is what Satoshi had to say:

Niwa Daisuke,

I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, and for whatever misfortune has come to you from knowing me. I guess you're wondering why this letter is being written to you, and I'm sure your curious. I want you to know something that I would really never admit in person. For some reason I opened my heart for you, and I have never done that for anyone before. You're the only person I will ever do that for. Over time I started to feel emotions, and because you got closer to me than mostly anyone ever has, I developed feelings for you. These are my last words, for the pain is too much; I can't deal with it anymore. I hope your happy one day. I wish you to be happy. Don't cry for me; it won't fix anything. I just want you to know. I'm sorry. I wish I could fix everything, but I'm not a miracle worker. Actually, I'm more or less a nervous wreck that some would consider mentally insane. Don't ever cry for me, Daisuke, don't ever cry. I wish we could have been even closer than what we are, but I guess all things that begin must come to an end. Don't forget me, because I won't forget you. I'll always watch over you like I always have. One day, your going to have a wonderful family of your own; I just know it. I'm sorry. I love you always. My heart will always belong to you and you only. Goodbye.

Yours Always,

Hikari Satoshi

What Daisuke had read surprised him to say the least. "He....he l-loved me...." he stammered, and then tears fell down his face even harder than before.

Daisuke moved over to his room's balcony to look up at the starry, cloudless sky where a full moon shined so brightly. The sky looked as if it had been painted by the angels with the sky as its canvas. All was silent; all was still. The calmness of the wind, and the breeze that flowed through the trees only intensified his sorrow. Now, he felt truly alone. "Why did you have to leave me Satoshi?" he whispered mournfully.

He lied down on his lounger on the balcony looking up at the sky, and all night all he did was study the stars. He fell asleep that way; in the same position with his head turned towards the sky. The next morning he would have to face school, and the world.

********************************

The next morning, Daisuke was awoken by his mother for school; not by a blaring alarm clock as he was usually awoken by. For once, Daisuke had plenty of time to dress, and eat a proper breakfast; most times he usually had barely any time at all. That morning a lot of things were different, and much more weirder than usual. Another thing to add to the list was that his mother actually walked him to the train station; something she hadn't done since he was in his younger years of elementary school.

That train ride was spent in silence. When the usual people tried to talk to him, he would turn away; ignoring their existence; not even acknowledging that they were even there. He didn't even talk to Risa which came as a surprise to those around him. Most times he was cheerful, but today an air of gloom hung over his head; it hadn't affected anyone that was around him. He had become broken in such a short amount of time.

Once Daisuke got to school, he saw that everyone acted so cheerfully. To them nothing had changed, but to him nothing was the same. His sadness didn't seem to impact anyone at all. His eyes were downcast, and filled with sorrow; he felt as if he couldn't ever smile again, and if he did he would break into tiny fragments like a delicate porcelain doll never to be played with again. His usual cheerful aura was of that filled with black, opaque, bleak depression, and emptiness. Satoshi's death had affected him that much. He walked mournfully, slowly through the halls to his classroom. Whispers could be heard from behind his back as he walked, "Hey, that's Niwa Daisuke!" one voice would say.

"Wasn't he a friend of Hiwatari Satoshi?" another would say.

"Yeah. The news said Hiwatari Satoshi killed himself, and left a letter to Niwa Daisuke." the voice would say back.

"How sad; how tragic." the other would reply; one and on the cycle went; voice after voice saying things with the same context.

Daisuke heard, but he didn't necessarily care at the moment; he was too far in he despair to really care at the moments. If you don't care, you can't really do anything about it, because if you do something about it that means you care. He knew when he walked into his classroom he was going to be plagued by the same thing over and over again until it all died down as all things like that had happened before. He was prepared for the worst at the moment, but that didn't necessarily mean he wanted to deal with it at the moment.

Strained emotionally, physically, and mentally, Daisuke walked into the classroom with readied his walls with a fortress-like heart of stone. Hopefully today wouldn't be so bad, but as far into the day as he was, he could be proven wrong. Since yesterday, he hadn't heard anything from Dark. Dark felt there, but in an empty sort of way. Could there be a possibility that Dark was mourning as well? After all, Krad was his other half. That's all Daisuke could think when dealing with Dark, but things could not be all that they appear; especially in Dark's case, because he was all a mystery when it came to his other half. Dark had a tendency to leave out information when it came to Krad, and their past seemed to be hidden in the dark; left in the shadows. Daisuke's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a girl clearing her throat, and looking pityingly down at him. He looked up, and his vision was invaded by the image of the Harada twins. Both Riku and Risa stood with their hands on the hips, and one of them was tapping their foot impatiently. "Do you need something?" he asked mournfully.

"Niwa! You need to cut the crap! It's not like you lost anything special when he died!" Riku demanded Daisuke; she was making a scene, because as soon as she demanded that of Daisuke, many people turned their heads to see what all the commotion was all about.

People starred at them with interest as if to be watching an interesting movie. One pair of eyes starred back at them, and glared; they kept starring nevertheless. Riku decided to just ignore them, and finish what she was saying. "That's what you think, Riku. You didn't know Hiwatari-kun like I did. I saw a side of him that he would never show in public The side was for my eyes only. Also, you weren't the one to receive his suicide note asking for your forgiveness, and explaining his reasoning for killing himself. Also, he kept on telling me sorry not you, and unlike you at least I know how to feel in a situation like this! I still respect him despite that fact," he continued by saying everything he kept inside, and then broke the news to her the hard way, "Riku, we're over! I will not apologize for this; I don't feel sorry this time. I'm done playing your games. You have no respect for my friends, none for me, and obviously you don't even respect yourself. Good riddance."

Daisuke could hear the whole entire classroom erupt in clapping, and cheering. He could have sworn he heard some people say 'Go Daisuke!' and 'He told her!'. Riku's face turned red with embarrassment. She stomped her foot, and shouted at him, "You'll get it, Niwa! That'll be the last time you mess with Riku Harada!" and stomped away from Daisuke's desk to her own.

Daisuke made one last response to Riku's behavior, " It seems all you can ever do is make scenes so I'm not really worried." (A/N: Drop it like it's hot? XP)

Daisuke turned away from them, and opened a small, black, spiral-bound sketchbook. On the front of the sketchbook printed in gold were a pair of angel wings with the name 'Hikari Satoshi' in Japanese. Daisuke opened to the first page, and found a sketch of himself in his desk doodling during class. Daisuke smiled looking at it, and felt a tear trail down one of his cheeks. He turned the page, and saw a drawing done in colored pencil of the sunset. He knew the date, because it was the day him and Satoshi went to the fountain terrace. Daisuke was trying to do the sunset while it seems he became Satoshi's object of concentration, because he was in the center of the page, and the colors from him were much more different than the colors surrounding him. To put it simple, he stood out. One tear. Two tears. Ten tears. Many. His eyes seemed to suddenly turn into what was like a waterfall. '_Why?_' he thought to himself, '_Why did it have to be you Satoshi-kun? Why did you leave me alone in this world?_' Daisuke closed the sketchbook, and placed it in his schoolbag for safekeeping; he didn't want to loose it. He then looked up, and waited for class to start.

********************************

By lunchtime, school had become tiring; he now just wanted to go home. Peoples' cheerfulness, and smiles were driving him insane; they just seemed so fake, so unreal. He wanted to just go home so he could wallow in his despair. He was just so tired, so sad. All he could do right now was wish for the end of the day to come. "Satoshi-kun...." he whispered, then the bell rang.

Daisuke walked back to his classroom with his bento box, and his schoolbag in tow. Around every corner and through every corridor he could hear the other students' whispers behind his back. The truth had been morphed into something completely different as in any usual situation with a rumor. Apparently, he was cheating on Riku (Which is completely false!), and he was pregnant with Satoshi's baby (Like that will ever happen! Men can't even get pregnant!). By the time he made it to his classroom, everyone seemed to be waiting for him so that they could ask him what really happened. Everyone buzzed in, and tried to ask their question, but Daisuke wouldn't answer any of them. Finally, one person actually gave them the answer they were looking for, and of all people it was Riku; trying to get her revenge. "Well, if you ask me Hiwatari was gay. Daisuke seemed to always be the center of his attention. Actually, from what I noticed he only looked at Daisuke, and no one else. That's probably why he never accepted any girls' love letters," she told the whole entire class.

"What right do you have to talk about him in that way! You have no respect for the dead! He's gone just let him rest in piece! I hope you get what's coming to you, Riku! Whatever happens, I know you'll deserve it, because if anyone should spend the rest of their life alone, it's you," after saying that Daisuke ran to the boy's restroom to calm down.

Daisuke stood in front of the sink washing his face; he just felt so tired. Daisuke looked up into the mirror, his eyes were red from tears, his cheeks were flush, his body ached, and his mind raced furiously. He just wanted to go home. Tonight was Satoshi's funeral, and it wasn't open to the public only to his family, and Satoshi's family. It was going to be open coffin so Daisuke could see his friend one last time to say a true last goodbye. After washing his face, Daisuke walked back to class slowly, tiredly. When he reached class, Daisuke apologized to his teacher for being late, and returned to his seat to sit there watching time slowly slip by for the last few hours of school.

********************************

The last bell of the day rang signalling the end of the day. Most people at school had club activities that day, but Daisuke didn't really have any club activities he did; Art didn't really count. Today he didn't have any chores, and before Takeshi could discard his chores and make Daisuke do them, Daisuke was out the door, and gone. Daisuke was also too fast for Takeshi to actually try, and catch up with him. The whole entire time, Daisuke ran to home so that he wouldn't be late to the funeral; he would only have an hour to get dressed for the funeral, and he wanted to look nice not all in a hurry as he usually was.

When Daisuke reached home, he didn't have to dodge any traps, because his mother promised not to do anything like that when Daisuke was mourning for his lost friend. He did the usual routine, but change into a black suit once he reached his bedroom. By the time his mother called him down to leave, Daisuke was dressed, and ready to leave. "Daisuke, sweetie, it's time to go!" She called from the bottom of the stairs, and Daisuke left his room with Satoshi's letter tucked into his blazer pocket.


	4. Chapter 4: Weight of the World

Blue Eyes  
By: Hikari Ice Angel

Note: This title is from a song by _Evanescence_ from the album _The Open Door_. The second song that is going on during the story is called _Pale_ by _Within Temptation_ from the album _The Silent Force_.

A/N: Hello again my fans! Since I've already completed the third chapter, I decided to go ahead and finish the fourth a bit ahead of time since I've been really bored. We've been moving, because of the fact that my step-mother's new house is finally built. She's very happy to say the least, but she detests moving in all way, shape, and form. Since I'm moving out of their house, all of my stuff has stayed packed, but believe me I'll be posting a bunch of stuff once I get internet back.

Ellesmera: (_sarcastically_) I wouldn't count 6 things that includes edited stuff as a bunch of stuff.

Hikari Ice Angel: (_raises eyebrow_) Got tired of annoying Mustang?

Ellesmera: (_false cheer_) Yep! And I'm back to annoy you!

Hikari Ice Angel: (_sighs dramatically_) I heard that Emiko had Axel (from Kingdom Hearts II) blow up her kitchen so that Dark wouldn't get a chance.

Ellesmera: (_laughs_) Yep! And me and Mustang were there to see it! Dark was so down when he saw it.

[_**randomly pops in**_]

Mustang: (_ so full of himself_) I told him that I could make a bigger explosion than what he made.

Axel: (_shrugs_)Yeah right! I'll believe it when I see it!

Mustang: (_takes smart ass stance acting as if he's about to snap_)Wanna bet? Let's have a contest to see who makes the best explosion!

Axel: (_holds out same frilly maids dress Edward had to wear_)Your on! Loser has to cross dress!

[_**leaves**_]

Ellesmera and Hikari Ice Angel: (_face palms and says together_) I smell a one-shot!!!

Hikari Ice Angel: On to the story!!!!

Ellesmera: Hikari Ice Angel claims no rights to D. N. Angel or any of the characters she uses....blah blah blah....don't sue all you'll get is pocket lint....blah blah blah....all she owns is the poem that she wrote for Satoshi's gravestone....blah blah blah....**review** or else I'll stalk you in your sleep and come to your house to suck your blood.(_grins showing vampire fangs & starts to sing_) **BLOOD! BLOOD! Gallons of the stuff, I gave you all that you could drink and it'll never be enough, I gave you, BLOOD! BLOOD!! BLOOOOOOD!!!! I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!**

Hikari Ice Angel: (_head desk_) Great! Now my face **AND **my head hurts!

Chapter Four:  
Weight of the World

* * *

Feels like the weight of the world  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn  
Don't cling to me I swear I can't fix you  
Still in the dark and you fix me  
Faithful, Faithful all through the night

If you love me  
Then let go of me  
I won't be held down  
By who I used to be  
This is nothing to me

Feels like the weight of the world  
Like all of my screaming has gone unheard  
And oh I know you don't believe in me  
Safe in the dark can't you see  
Faithful, Faithful all through the night

If you love me  
Then let go of me  
I won't be held down  
By who I used to be

If you love me  
Then let go of me  
I won't be held down  
By who I was

If you love me  
Then let go of me  
I won't be held down  
By who I used to be

* * *

The car ride to Satoshi's funeral was spent in silence; Daisuke was thinking, Emiko was just basically silent, and Daiki and Kosuke just knew today wasn't the day to try to cheer up the youngest Niwa. The silence to them seemed overpowering, and the look of a solemn Daisuke was breaking their hearts. The was no cheerful aura, no smiling face, and basically no warmth; just sadness. This was something they weren't ever going to get used to if he was going to keep going on like this. One thing they knew was that they didn't like seeing a cold, sad Daisuke, because it broke their hearts to see him like that. They missed his smiling face, and his goofy smile. They also missed what Daisuke used to be like, because the look of his warm, smiling face could cheer anyone up even if their day hadn't gone the way they thought it would. All in all, Daisuke was a flame that burned in the darkness that never went out; until now. "Dai, sweetie, we're here." his mother said sadly, smiling in empathy.

Daisuke got out of the car, and shut the door softly, walking towards the site of Satoshi's burial. The site overlooked the sea, and was close to the fountain that overlooked the ocean where they spent much of their time out of school together. The foun­tain was Daisuke's favorite place to be, but it also seemed to be Satoshi's favorite place too. It was there where the_ Ice and Snow_ incident happened, and it was also there were Satoshi could always find his friend when he wasn't home, because Satoshi would only come to Daisuke's home when absolutely necessary. Most of all, it was there where they shared their favorite memories of each other. Daisuke sadly looked at the ocean, "Can you see the sea, Satoshi? It was your favorite spot to look at the ocean. Now, you can al­ways see the ocean, and enjoy the view for eternity," a tear trickled down his cheek as he looked away, and then walked over to his friend's grave.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi's closed-lidded eyes, and his gentle face. His blue locks of hair made him look cold to the eyes, but truthfully as a person he was rather warm. The only thing that made him seem cold was his closed-off personality; Daisuke seemed to be the only one to be able to penetrate Satoshi's shields; only he was able to make him feel again. Satoshi's cheeks were pale, and translucent in color; you could practically see his veins when you looked at him, and this made him seem even more colder. Daisuke studied his eyes; his eyes were once beautiful when he was alive; so full of life, and even though he was closed-off you could still read him like a book. The eyes are the way to the soul the saying goes. Now, all he could see was the blue, feather-like eyelashes on the eyelids that his those beautiful eyes from view. Daisuke wished to see those beautiful eyes again, but knew that wouldn't ever happen. "Good-bye, Satoshi. Farewell until we meet again in the after-life," he whispered to the salty, ocean breeze, and waited for the ceremony to begin.

After the ceremony was over, Daisuke's parents left Daisuke with Satoshi to say his good-byes, and for him to come to terms with what was happening to him and those around him. He felt very sad watching as the people lower his coffin into the ground, because to him all of the time they spent together now seemed pointless. Daisuke felt everything come down on him; he now had no one to protect him, and now that Satoshi was gone Dark's legacy was as good as dead. There was no Krad now, and it felt as if Dark had vanished off the face of the earth. Daisuke had tried to search for Dark many times in the back of his mind, but had no luck; he had to admit it to himself; Dark is gone for good. If there wasn't a Krad, there wouldn't be a Dark, and vice-versa. Daisuke felt so alone now, and all he was thinking about right now was of the friends he had lost; they were never going to come back, and thinking about that made him very depressed.

Daisuke shivered, and rubbed his arms looking up at Satoshi's headstone. Hikari Satoshi it read with his date of birth, and date of death. Since Satoshi was adopted, his surname changed to reflect that, and because of that Satoshi wasn't allowed to be buried in the Hikari Family Cemetery. So, Daisuke chose a place by the sea for his burial where he would be left in peace. A poem was engraved into the headstone with what looked to be a wing made of pearl carved to look like an angel wing, but there was only one wing, and not another. The poem was about the angel of ice. It said:

"Angel of Ice

Blue, cold-looking wings, hair, and eyes

You'll live such a sad life

One day it will become your time to die

"Only one will be sad for you

The one that loved you so much too

He was the one who cared most

The only one you truly know

"Mark this day when the snow falls from the sky

The sky will sing a soothing lullaby

When it sings; asleep you'll go

To rest in a bed of virgin snow

"The ice will embrace you; keep you warm too

You'll say good-bye to all of those you knew

Your coffin will be made; lowered into the ground

And you'll sleep for eternity; making not a sound."

-Hikari Rio-

The name of the author surprised Daisuke to say the least, because he knew the name of the author belong to no other than the woman who mothered Satoshi, and from what he knew she had been dead since Satoshi was four. That was all he knew about her, but now he saw that she was a good write, and that surprised him. It also surprised him that she had predicted what she thought would happen to her own son; it was just so bizarre. He didn't know if any of the Hikari had a talent for writing, but obviously one did, and her poem showed up on her son's headstone.

He didn't know why all of this was happening; he just didn't know; all of it was happening so fast. Daisuke felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders; it was all just raining down on him in one single motion. He hated the feeling it brought; suffocating, choking him, and taking his last breath away. He wanted to know the reason, because right now his heart was aching, and his chest felt as if it was going to cave in in any given moment. Everything felt so different even though he knew nothing had changed, but he didn't know why this was all happening; it just felt so strange; so different, and he wished everything was the way it used to be, but he knew nothing could ever be the same ever again. Once everything has changed, it can never be the same ever again.

_The world seems not the same_

_Though I know nothing has changed_

_It's all my state of mind_

_I don't it all behind_

_Have to stand up to be stronger_

Daisuke felt a tear slide down his face as a wave of emotions washed over him. He was thinking of how things could be for him and Satoshi if he hadn't killed himself. He didn't know Satoshi's real reasons for killing himself; he wished he knew, but he didn't know. As the saying goes, the truth will set you free. With Daisuke this was very true, because he needed to know the truth in order to understand the real reasons behind Satoshi's actions. It felt as if this loss was weighing down on him; he just wanted the world off of his shoulders, but at the moment it felt is if that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

_Have to try_

_To break free from the thoughts in my mind_

_There's a time that I hold I can say good-bye_

_Have to make it right_

He looked at Satoshi's grave again. Tears began to cascade down his face as he looked at the grave, then Daisuke put his hand over his mouth as he sobbed. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. It was just so hard to deal with, and the shock from knowing he was gone was overwhelming.

_Have to fight_

_'cause I know in the end it's my plan_

_But the pain that I feel's not in faint_

_Oh why it will be alright_

All Daisuke knew was that he was trying with every inch of strength he had, but it was just so hard. He knew in the end he would be okay, but to him it didn't seem that way, because the days kept going on so slowly.

_I know that you'd be amazed_

_Time is precious it is my strength_

_Despite how I feel inside_

_Have to trust you'll be alright_

_Have to stand up to be stronger_

This death just hit him so hard. He didn't really know what to think when he tried to reason with himself. It just didn't seem to make any sense, and that seemed to confuse him even more than before. To him, the shock was overwhelming; so overwhelming that he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. If seeing was believing then Daisuke was too far gone to believe in anything anymore. Now, when he tried to believe in anything, it was so hard to understand even though it was such an easy concept.

_Have to try_

_To break free from the thoughts in my mind_

_There's a time that I hold I can say good-bye_

_Have to make it right_

He thought about it; about doing the same thing to himself too, but he didn't really have that kind of strength, and that's what made him feel so bad. He was struggling within himself to keep his state-of-mind the same, but when you hurting so much inside it's kind of hard. This hurt him even more than what he already felt. The sadness he held inside was just so overwhelming; his smile was more or less a mask for his pain. The pain was feint at first, but soon enough it grew to the point it was at now. Saying good-bye was just so hard, because it truthfully was something he did not want to do. It broke his heart, but he knew one day he would have to say good-bye.

_Have to fight_

_'cause I know in the end it's my plan_

_But the pain that I feel's not in faint_

_Oh why it will be alright_

He thought it was going to be alright in the end, but right now he felt that feeling became more farther away with every step he took. With every step he took the burden of holding the world on his shoulders became more and more; weighing him down, and wearing him out. Slowly Daisuke felt himself break into so many minute fragments; too tiny to matter, but big enough to cut him into so many pieces in so many places. He felt that he couldn't go on any longer, because if he tried to let it pass the situation would just stay the same; never moving; never resting. That was what made living so much more hard than it originally was. He thought that if he could just leave this earth that he would be able to keep his mind, and, most of all, his sanity. Slowly, he was losing his sanity, and the shards that were falling away kept him into so many pieces like a mirror that was too broken to put back together.

_Heart is fighting so long_

_Have no strength to go on_

_No more pain_

_I'm floating away_

He felt like he was floating away, but truthfully he was in the same place to start with. He was so lost within himself that he didn't feel the air shift, or the breeze blow hard than it already was blowing. He was so far gone that he hadn't sawn the sun set, and leave the earth to sleep for one night, or the moon rise from its slumber to say hello to those who slept. The wind pick up, and began to shift as if an entity was next to him, and the wind began to whisper in his ear, and sang an eerie, mystical tune like a twisted lullaby to put someone into a death-like embracing sleep; to sleep forever more.

_Through the mercy that fades_

_Heaven angel calls my name_

_I remember you're the reason I have to stay_

He heard his friend's voice on the wind to say a good-bye to the closest person he ever truly cared for. He called from the grave to his only love, and mourned for the loss he felt within his heart. He called for him, and yearned to feel what he always felt for him. "Daisuke...." the wind whispered; to the moon he cried.

_Have to try_

_To break free from the thoughts in my mind_

_There's a time that I hold I can say good-bye_

_Have to make it right_

The passage of time changed, and slowly it shifted as Daisuke's tears began to increased. Daisuke sobbed with his hand over his mouth. He was painted in the silver blue glow of the moon, and his cheeks were flush from his mourning; his eyes felt as if he would soon not be able to produce any more tears. All that could be heard into the night was a sob from someone who only knew how to mourn, and not to feel happy for someone who have been forever embraced with pain.

_Have to fight_

_'cause I know in the end it's my plan_

_But the pain that I feel's not in faint_

_Oh why it will be alright_

Daisuke felt his chest become so heavy, and his eyes droop as he tired out from his crying. Slowly, he began to fall into a comfortable sleep. The air stood still as Daisuke head fell onto his crossed arms in front of the grave of the one he mourned for.. His body was so worn out, and his mind was so strained from that day of heartache. All that could be heard in the still night was silence, and the emptiness felt by someone who had a lost someone they held so close to their heart, and that silence was comforting; there was no one to say false words of understanding. Then, the sky began to cry for a tragedy that should have never happened. It began to snow. The flakes so white, and pure fell to the earth in such a slow motion that it did not disturb him in any way. That night sadness filled the air; in the snow flakes it was felt. Then, the night consumed the virgin white.


	5. Chapter 5: The Coldest Winter Night

Blue Eyes

By: Hikari Ice Angel

Note: This is a song by Kamelot from the album Epica.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction (except for Watanabe-sempai who I merely made up) all rights and characters belong to Sugisaki-sensei. I am just merely borrowing them for my own amusement.

A/N: Yes! Finally! I know it's been a while since I have properly updated. The thing is, I've had this chapter written for a long while, but haven't had the time to type it up. I wrote it in January and it's now March that I am finally typing it up. I hope all of you will forgive me. Right now I'm sick, and my mom just got out of the hospital Tuesday due to having a almost full hysterectomy done. They were originally supposed to just remove her last ovary that had bleeding tumors which was causing her immense amounts of pain, but they had to do a full hysterectomy on her, because of the amount of scar tissue she had that was sticking to everything including her bladder. She's now in recovery at home waiting for everything to heal. Also, please send out a prayer for her if you can, and pray in whichever way your religion allows that she makes it through this. I am unbiased to religion, because I am not one to discriminate others for being different than me. As it is, they have to do a lumpectomy on her to remove lumps in both of her breasts. Her doctor is starting to worry that she may have cancer. But, anyways I'm going on and on about this, because I'm afraid and I won't deny it. Just too much has been happening. I'll try to update as much as my spare time will allow me. I've already began writing chapter eleven, and I fear the end is coming soon for this fan fiction. I hope you guys are well, and as always **review! **I'll make sure I have cookies for all of you! Sayonara!

Chapter Ten

The Coldest Winter Night

* * *

I am breathless  
Need I say  
How could you find me here  
You, of all have crossed my way  
Unexpectedly... from where  
I feel like I am dreaming  
Hold me close  
Tomorrow may be gone

This is a moment  
Of belief  
This is a moment  
Made of dreams  
You found me here today  
On the coldest winter night  
This moment is our right

Now, Helena tell me all  
For years we've been apart  
Did you hear the mountain fall  
...my broken heart  
Don't wake me if I'm dreaming  
Hush my dear  
Because tomorrow may be gone

Lost in the present  
I assure  
This is the moment  
Say no more  
You found me here today  
On the coldest winter night  
This moment is our right

This is a moment  
Of belief  
This is a moment  
Made of dreams  
You found me here today  
On the coldest winter night  
This moment is our right

* * *

Niwa Emiko was frantically worrying for her only child, Daisuke. For, Daisuke hadn't come home from Satoshi's funeral. When they had last seen him, he was at Satoshi's graveside mourning for the loss of someone who could have been a possible lover. When she last saw him, he was crying, and it seemed as if nothing in this world could make him happy again except for seeing the face of his beloved once again. "My poor Dai-chan," Emiko whispered worriedly, "Please, just come home my baby."

Niwa Kosuke seemed to not be as worried as his frantically worrying wife. He just sat there in the kitchen at the kitchen table with a cup of green tea. That cup of green tea before him was steaming delightfully, and was waiting to be drunk from. Kosuke thought, "_All Daisuke needs is time. Can't she see that?"_

Time, as precious as it was, was something so limited in numbers in this specific case. It seemed as if time had slowed to a snail-like, sluggish pace, and wasn't really moving any faster than it was before. It trekked on slowly and the pace itself was painful at most. After a while, Emiko couldn't stand it anymore. Now, she was frantic in her worrying. Kosuke finally couldn't stand his wife's worrying anymore. With this simple thought in his mind, he got up from his seat and was now trying to calm his wife down. "He'll be fine, Emiko," he comforted, "Daisuke will come home when he's finished saying good bye to his friend."

Elsewhere, Daisuke is still by Satoshi's grave from the night before. He still slept on even though he had by now curled up into a ball and now shivered from the cold seeping through his clothing and into his bones. As Daisuke shivered, he moved in his sleep as if he were dreaming. He jerked and moved around; twitched and turned and tossed, while he whimpered in his sleep as if haunted by the illusion of a nightmare. Slowly, he cried his salty tears, and they fell down his cheeks in delayed fashion. It was apparent how much the nightmare pained him and it did so much.

_Flashes of color crossed over Daisuke's dream. Faces, people, names, and places flew by in a lightning speed pace. He could see everything as his memories crossed his mind, he could feel the emotions associated with each memory, may it be happiness, frustration, or sorrow, as the memory appeared in his mind's eye, and most of all he could feel the pain and the gentleness that touched his skin as the memories of touch caressing his skin. But the one memory that stood out most to him was the face, and his first meeting with one Hikari Satoshi. All he ever wished was to see a smile light up his face._

Niwa Emiko paced with such nervousness and vigor. She couldn't take it anymore; as for waiting never seemed to work for her. Worry wrecked her body, and the feeling of wanting to rip her own hair out overtook her. Her baby boy, her Dai-chan was out in the cold! And without his coat too! He could be hurt! He could be sick! Or even worse than that! Multiple possibilities flashed before her eyes. Emiko didn't even want to think of the possibilities anymore!

Emiko wasn't the only one suffering from severe anxiety. Though, Kosuke was beginning to worry too. Kosuke knew Daisuke should at least be home by now, but Kosuke had faith in his so, he would try to have patience and wait for the return of his son home of his own free will.

Outside the Niwa family household, the sky was quickly darkening with gray clouds that looked menacing to the eye. A snow storm was raging and the winds were blowing so fiercely that it looked like a blizzard was forming in the atmosphere. Emiko and Kosuke were becoming frightened more and more by the minute. It escalated with their worry and caused anxiety to form in their hearts. The weather channel was forecasting that Azumano's snow flurries was about to turn into a full-on, raging blizzard. It was obvious that the temperature outside was plummeting, because they could see icicles forming on the edges of the house outside through the window.

Daiki was also beginning to worry because from what his old eyes could tell he knew Daisuke might not be able to return home. An eery feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach that made his own fears escalate with his own worry. He felt that feeling so strongly that a tear leaked out of one of his eyes and trickled down his wizened, wrinkled, old face. With that a solemn atmosphere settled in the air over the Niwa household.

Emiko and Kosuke decided that they had had enough waiting. The weather was getting to bad to be waiting for Daisuke's return. So, both of them slipped on their winter gear and went out the door into the drifted snow.

Upon arrival at Satoshi's grave, both Emiko and Kosuke saw a shivering figure shrouded in snow on the ground by Satoshi's grave. The figure was sleeping through the snow storm as if it were merely a snow flurry. They both saw his small shivering body and his cold, blue-tinged skin, and they both immediately started to panic. Sure, Kosuke couldn't be panicking at the moment, but the state he saw his son in scared the living-day lights out of him! Daisuke's face was paler than death with a light blue tinge to his skin and lips; it was miracle that he had yet contracted frostbite and died. As Emiko would say, his guardian angel must be working overtime to keep the boy in this state. He was bundled up, but because not all of his openings were covered such as his mouth, nose, or ears it caused him to catch hypothermia and almost literally freeze to death.

Emiko and Kosuke did the only thing they _could_ do in a situation like this; they panicked. Kosuke being the type of guy he was, picked his son up and carried him to the car. He knew what Daisuke might have contacted. He was going to make sure his son got to a hospital. Then, he picked up his cell phone and called the hospital to let them know that there was a possibility that Daisuke had hypothermia. "My name is Niwa Kosuke. I have my son Niwa Daisuke with me and we will be arriving there shortly. Yes, I know for a fact that there is something wrong with him. No, we did not know he was in this state. When, we found him by his friend's grave buried in snow. Okay. Thank you. Good Bye," was the words to Kosuke's one-sided conversation with the operator at the hospital.

In the back seat, Emiko sat with her son's head in her lap and watched her son with weary eyes and worry written all over her face; her true age now seemed to show as the youth drained from her face as age replaced it. Then in the front seat, Kosuke was frantically trying to rush Daisuke to the hospital in hope of Daisuke being okay and surviving whatever he had unscathed. The hospital was quietly approaching; zooming in on the car. Kosuke pulled in the ambulance lane and quickly ran to the side door and picked up his son to carrying him over to the medical personnel who were waiting patiently with a gurney. By the time Kosuke had got there and set his son and set his son down on the gurney; the medical staff were gone rushing Daisuke into the ER. "_I really hope he lives through this,_" Kosuke thought solemnly.

Kosuke paced nervously in the waiting room while his wife talked silently to her father about what has happened so far on the cell phone. The door of the waiting room opened with a small squeak then the door closed back into place. Emiko saw the doctor and said, "Dad, the doctor is here. I'll call you back later to tell you what happened as soon as I can," with a voice that almost sounded calm, "Alright. I love you too. Bye," then she closed the cell phone and placed it in her pocket; ending the phone call.

The doctor slowly walked up to them with his clip-board in his hand. Then, he looked up at the only people present in the waiting room. "Are you the parents of Daisuke Niwa?" he asked while looking down at the name displayed on the clip-board and then looking back up at them.

"Yes we are doctor. How is he?" Kosuke answered with his face displaying some type of calmness and hope buried within him.

"Well, I am Watanabe Kiyoshi. I am your son's physician while he is here in the hospital," then he bowed to Kosuke and Emiko.

"You were the one who called the hospital to say that you were on the way with your son. Am I correct?" Watanabe-sempai asked Kosuke while looking him in the eye.

"Yes, Watanabe-sempai. I knew from how he looked that there was a possibility that he might have hypothermia," Kosuke answered the question respectfully while nodding his head.

"And you were right, Niwa-san. He does have hypothermia. If he had stayed out in that snow any longer, well, lets just say he would be here with us right now. You're lucky that both of you found him when you did. He would have frozen to death had he been out in that snow any longer," explained Watanabe-sempai with a look of approval on his face.

Hope spread out across Emiko's face as the news hit her ears, while she looked up at the doctor before her. Seriousness appeared on the doctor's face while he looked at them both, "Now, don't get too excited. You may have saved his life, but he's still in a serious condition. We had to put him into intensive care, because of the fragile state he is in. You both may visit his room, but I'm going to have to ask you to limit the amount of people in the room with him to only two people at a time. Also, I'm going to have to ask you to only allow family to visit him. Now, if you'll follow me I'll take you to you son," then, they followed the doctor out of the waiting room and into the hospital corridors.

The silence of the ICU room was broken by the sound of a heart monitor's beeping. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ For each beat of Daisuke's heart it showed that the pale boy was indeed alive even though he looked like death was staring him in the face. Every few seconds a beep would resonate through the still air for each and every beat of Daisuke's heart that it was now synchronized with with a steady constant rate. But the machine measuring his heart rate wasn't the only thing hooked up to Daisuke, the sound of breathing could be heart throughout the hospital room. The _Ku! Chi!_ Sound found it's way to the visitors', doctors', and nurses' ears as they entered the room. Hooked up to Daisuke was a respirator that was the only thing that was keeping Daisuke from not breathing. On top of that, Daisuke was covered from head to toe in blankets and sheets that were the only thing trying to warm up Daisuke's partially frozen limbs. Every so often, a shudder would rush over Daisuke's cold body and either a cough or a whimper would escape his lips. But the warmth never settled in his body, for Daisuke now lied in a coma; his fragile body near the state of shock. In his endless sleep, he dreamed of much better days where the sky was the limit and the rays of the sun warmed up his face, of Satoshi and his haunting memory that now plagued his mind.

Upon entering the room, Kosuke and Emiko inspected the shuddering figure under layers of blankets and sheets that was their son. They saw the color of his skin and how the blue color had left him. Instead, a flush red color had replaced it that contrasted in color with the paleness of his skin caused by illness. Then all of a sudden, there was a spike in his heart rate as a gentle smile spread out across his lips.


	6. Chapter 6: Imaginary

Blue Eyes

By: Hikari Ice Angel

Note: The title of this chapter comes from a song by _Evanescence_ from the album _Fallen_. The second song inserted into the story is a song by _Nightwish _from the album _Wishmaster._

A/N: Here is the next installment to Blue Eyes. Don't torch and/or flam the author! I am the one with the pen! Uhh.....more like keyboard. Okay....anyways....I'm finally updating. I hope everyone is happy that I am doing so. I've been busy, and had some ....issues. But that's over with now! So, be happy, and enjoy me updating for once!! I know this is long overdue, but just so you know I am giving you somewhat of a happy ending! *_sweat drops_* Please all of you, be dolls, and review for me to show how much of a good job I'm doing! :D Just don't stare at me like creepy chucky dolls! :3 That would just be plain creepy!

Gilgamesh: _Enough expository banter_! Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies that dress like men! For Gilgamesh... IT'S MORPHING TIME!

Hikari Ice Angel: More like this…._ Enough expository banter_! Now we **write** like men! And ladies! And ladies that dress like men! For **the readers**…. IT'S **READING/REVIEWING** TIME!

Disclaimer: (*_scribble scribble scribble*_) Me no own. D. N. Angel belongs to Sugisaki-sensei only. Wish it were mine though. Then, SatoxDai love would be for all! But I would get rid of those demented Harada twins. Well, not really. I would keep them, and pair them with other people. Just not Sato-kun or Dai-chan, because they belong to each other.

Chapter Six:

Imaginary

* * *

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clocks screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As there falling  
Tell a story

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm not in touch  
With this rampant chaos  
Your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot stop fir the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

* * *

Daisuke's eyes opened up to a world unlike his own. Fluffy, grayish-white clouds of cotton candy wonder were dyed in various hues of purple to light blue. The clouds in the sky slowly traveled past him as he looked up at them in curiosity. A chilly, cold air washed over the landscape and crystalline dark blue snowflakes that looked like paper snowflake cutouts larger than normal floated down from the passing clouds and washed over the earth in silent synchrony. The light showing through the clouds dyed the landscape an eerie bluish-gray that had a glow emitting from it. It all seemed so welcoming to Daisuke, but wasn't welcoming at the same time. The snow itself was cold to the touch like the snow on Earth, and melted on him in its damp, wet way as it would at home. The wetness beaded up on his skin like rain drops and formed little bubbles of water, but when the weight was too much to bear and they couldn't take the weight anymore they overflowed like tears falling down one's cheeks.

For a while, Daisuke just lied there in the snow and time seemed to just fly by so quickly. Suddenly, voices interrupted his thoughts. He heard two voices speaking in a frantic manner to each other that Daisuke recognized so well, "Mom! Dad!" he called out in a voice that flowed over the empty landscape; he received no answer.

Daisuke tried waking, because he knew this landscape was nothing but a place of his dreams, but his body did not comply. Then, he began to feel as light as a feather as if he were being carried by someone, or something. "_What's going on? Why won't I wake?_" Daisuke thought frantically.

Many thoughts ran through his head in his haste. A problem had arisen for him, because he knew something was wrong with him and with this place he now resigned. Daisuke stood up from where he had been once lying down and inspected this curious place he was now in. The world itself was definitely a world of fantasy from what he could tell. It was beautiful, but like in the Hand of Time's world it could not last forever, because eventually it disappeared. He had to go back to reality eventually even if he truly didn't want to. He wanted to stay her for eternity, because at least in this world the weights and tiresome agony of the world wasn't weighting down on his shoulders. He could express himself freely and cry openly with fear. This was not reality, but a world of make believe. It made him happy to feel so free and to finally be able to open his crimson wings and fly! To finally be able to fly in the sky! To fly through the clouds! To finally dance with the wind and its spiraling leaves! The feeling of freedom was at his finger tips as the air brushed against his cherry lips. The wind caressed his cheeks in a loving manner that made a smile spread across his face. He was thinking of happier times that he had held so near and dear for what seemed like so long ago. Then, a look of longing crossed his eyes as the smile disappeared. He had one wish that he held dear and close to his heart. To one day see his beloved again. He wished to see his icy angel and that was one thing he knew well. Then, a sound resonated into the distance. It was the form of a voice and it sounded so familiar. His ears wiggled in receiving the same sound again making his bright but sad smile reappear. Did he just hear his voice? Was that his gentle vibrato that he had been so longing to hear? Daisuke shook his head to shake away what he thought he was imagining and to make any doubts of his disappear. His mind must be playing tricks on him!

Although he knew that this was all in his head, he seemed to not want to believe what he had been hearing, "Daisuke...!" his voice echoed distantly, "What are you doing here Daisuke?" Daisuke could hear the sadness that lingered on the voice.

The sadness spoke volumes to those who heard it. It was a sadness that could be estimated how much pain the speaker held in knowing someone they held dear was in a place they shouldn't be in. This world was the divisional line. It was the gate, and only going through that gate would be a place of no return, but Daisuke did not know that because at the moment he felt at peace.

Daisuke had just heard his voice again. Daisuke thought he was dreaming. He just must be; unless he himself has long since died. Was he? Was he here with him? Was Daisuke dead? Then, that would explain everything. Daisuke looked up into the direction the voice had been coming from. He saw the face of his beloved. The gentle contours that he had longing looked upon. He saw his cheeks flush as if they were cheeks of someone truly alive, the soft lips of his were there that he had many times longed to kiss and peck with affection, his nose set so perfectly on his face, and then there was the most unique part of him; cold blue tresses of hair and the same color that was of his eyes, but was now warm but moist with the sadness of tears. He had dreamed about that person many times before his death. It was Satoshi, the one he loved more than the light of day. He wanted to run to him and embrace him, but when Daisuke started walking forward he was held back by some sort of golden string that wouldn't let him move any farther than he already was. He tried to pull forward again, but it still held him back. So, in his defeat Daisuke stayed where he stood with the string of life still linking his soul to his body. Although the string stay attached strongly, the threads of the string were thinning and becoming looser as the will of Daisuke's soul wore thin. His will to live was fleeing and unbearably so, because his soul had had enough suffering for one lifetime. It was tired as Daisuke was too and wanted to rest in a place where it could find peace and serenity. A Place where warmth could embrace him such as was heaven. There were no wars, no pain to feel, no plagues or disease as there was in the world of mankind. No one suffered, but Daisuke knew in doing so and leaving his home on Earth would bring great sadness to his family and friends. That was his only attachment to Earth, and the only reason why the thread still existed. He didn't want to cause despair or sadness to befall upon those he loved, but he was tired and an eternal sleep felt so welcoming to him.

Daisuke looked into the distance at his beloved with one wish in his mind. He wanted to embrace him, but as it was he was stuck in his spot and unable to move, because the string of life. Slowly, his will to survive was slipping, because he was beginning to lose all hope. "Satoshi," he whispered looking sadly up at him who smiled sadly back at him.

A mist that looked to be composed of light divided them, and kept them apart. There seemed to be nothing that they could do to get to each other and join the other person on the other side. That mist was the boundary of life and death that separated the two worlds and kept them apart so nothing would mix. Those who crossed it never came back from the other side unless in instances of reincarnation where the person was offered a second chance at life. Second chances were rather common, because of the world being so old. In knowing that, the cycling of souls and the reincarnation process could be simplified to say that it was just the circle of life. You were born an infant, you lived your life to the fullest in pursuit of happiness, you withered like a flower long past its living period, and then you died if that being with someone or alone. This was the way life was, but if you were reincarnated the process started all over again. Back to square one.

Memories flashed by before Daisuke's eyes. Happy memories stood out, but among those memories melancholy memories of strife and agony were there too. Daisuke could remember times when he had felt so alone, and then he could remember times when loneliness was well spent with a companion that had been a part of him since his fourteenth birthday. Dark Mousy was his most cherished friend, and nothing could change that. He may have teased him, and said some embarrassing things, but he was like a brother to him. When he needed someone to talk to he was there, even if it meant that Daisuke couldn't hide anything from him like embarrassing moments, or his very awkward wet dreams. Though you could always count on Dark to tease him for it later, but that wasn't his favorite pastime. Teasing Satoshi probably had first place, but was tied with teasing Krad. Okay, that would have to be a definite yes. Daisuke could just hear Dark's "creepy boy" retorts. It made a smile come to Daisuke's face.

Then there were his memories of the twins. Daisuke couldn't really single them out when it came to certain things. He just wasn't as close with them to the point he could identify them in a way like Dark, or Satoshi. Besides that, he had had his moments with them. His trigger that started it with Dark was Risa Harada. He remembered his crush on her so well, but it was simply that; just a crush. Because he later figured out that he held feelings for someone else and it was Risa's twin sister Riku that held his heart then. If it had been love with his emotion for Risa, then they wouldn't have faded, but they had eventually and were replaced even though he knew Risa would always have a special place in his heart. Riku was a whole different story when his feelings were concerned. They started out as friends, and then his feelings grew. Eventually, they both dated, but it never seemed to click like they thought it would. It just felt so awkward! To be honest, Daisuke found out that his emotion were love, yes, but not in the way he thought it was. It was more like the love of a sibling. So, they ended it like that.

Then, Daisuke thought about his family. His grandpa was a crazy, old man in so many ways. The worst part of his craziness was the fact that he had posed in a dress in a photo as an emergency for if Daisuke was transforming at the worst of times. It had looked so ridiculous, but it was so funny too! His grandpa had been wearing a pink bow on top of his old, gray pepper hair in the photo. His family was so odd; they were one-of-a-kind. Then there was his eccentric, crazy, spontaneous, and possibly insane mother. Thinking of her brought many mixed emotions to Daisuke. She was so scary sometimes. One possibility was that she may be a demon spawn, because the sheer insanity behind her actions still surprised him. Nobody knew what she could be thinking of next, because of how her mind worked! She really made life full of adventure. Lastly, there was his dad who had been gone since he was five years old. He was the true wonder of the Niwa household. Daisuke could truly say that he didn't really know him as well as everyone else in his family. He knew that his dad had travelled to many countries, and seen many places and things that Daisuke himself hadn't. He also knew that his dad was man who was incredibly smart and very highly educated. There was nothing he could really say about him.

Lo and behold, these were Daisuke's anchors to the world. People he knew and loved that had made a difference in his life. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that the only person that could be his true anchor to the world of the living would be Satoshi. He was the only one that could really make him live if Satoshi was alive, but he wasn't so it didn't make much difference to him. Even from going through all of those memories, Daisuke had already known that if he had the choice between life with his loved ones and an eternity spent with his beloved, he would choose eternity with Satoshi over life. This mere fact made the strength of his will over life weaken. It was making his chances of surviving weaken, but he truly did not mind. He just felt so tired. His life was now hanging on by a thread. The string that had shown his will to live had weakened as his resolve weakened. Now, it was just a tiny thread that just by the slightest change could snap. The only thing keeping him alive, and it was all but a mere string. Somehow something changed. He must have gotten sicker in his illness in the world of the living, because the string snapped, and pulled away.

The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest

All worries seemed to melt away at that moment. The boundary line lifted up and revealed a place so much more beautiful than anything Daisuke had ever imagined. Waiting for him on the other was Daisuke's blue-haired, blue-eyed prince. Daisuke felt a smile of pure happiness tug at his lips, and then Daisuke with all of his joy took over into a run. Satoshi, in all of his sadness for his beloved being dead, couldn't stop himself from being so happy. His face was so overwhelmed with all the emotion that started to gush out like water from a waterfall. Daisuke and Satoshi embraced so swiftly. Satoshi then began to cry tears that were both happy and sad. They were happy, because even in death his love was returned. They were sad, because his beloved was now dead.

For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime

Satoshi smiled and looked back at his love, his hand came up, he caressed Daisuke's cheek, and then he cupped it so affectionately. Daisuke placed his forehead against Satoshi's own as Satoshi leaned down towards him. "Do you know how long I have waiting for this moment?" Satoshi whispered gently while looking into Daisuke's moist, red eyes.

I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

Satoshi's voice whispered like the wind blowing past Daisuke's ears. Daisuke smiled in response to his question. "Since we first met?" he questioned Satoshi gently.

Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go

Satoshi nodded in response. Then, he smile very gently, "I knew from that time that I wished to be with you for the rest of my days, but I knew that sometimes happy endings aren't possible. I wished to be by your side, but I knew I couldn't protect you in the way I wanted to, because of Krad. Krad threatened to take everything I held dear away, even you. He said he would kill you, but I wished that not to happen. Each time he threatened me that he would take your life, I would threaten him to take my own, and rid of his existence for eternity. Each time I meant what I said. I knew that if something like that were to happen, I would eternally be in pain. It would tear me apart, and I knew I couldn't deal with that pain. That's why I tried to remain at a distance from you. I didn't want Krad to hurt you.

The night I killed myself had been the last straw. My resolve to keep Krad contained was weakening. He was beginning to force himself out more often, and I knew I didn't have the strength anymore to contain him. So, in my desperation I killed myself to protect you from that monster. If it hadn't been for him, I probably would have confessed by now. With him around, it was far too dangerous so I had to keep everything in, and try to keep you at a distance, but you always tried to get closer to me. Why was that, Daisuke?"

Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say

Daisuke looked back at him. The look in his eyes spoke volumes to Satoshi. They were bright and filled with love, "Because I fell in love with you," was his explanation, "When you had died, I felt so lost and sad. I didn't know what to do. Before you died, I already knew I had feelings for you, but it was hard for me to admit. Not because it was for a man, but because it was for someone I thought would never love me back. I thought you wouldn't return my feelings so I held them in, but every time I was near you I just couldn't stay away from you. Then, I began to dream of you, and each one was different than the next. Even in my own dreams I couldn't stay away. Then, I just figured it to be love. It wasn't like anything I had felt before. It was quite different. When I had felt like that for someone before, it wasn't like what I feel for you. It all seemed so dull in comparison. I just knew I wanted to stay with you always," he smiled then in all of their happiness they shared their first kiss.

I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you


	7. Chapter 7: Utopia

Blue Eyes  
By: Hikari Ice Angel

Note: This is a song by _Within Temptation_ from the album _An Acoustic Night at the Opera_.

A/N: Yes, I know it's been a while since I've posted for this story. I'm glad to have actually gotten around to type up this chapter. I've been writing it and typing it as I go. After this is posted, I'll try to get some of Forbidden Love posted. Though I have been putting it off for quite a while, and my readers probably hate me for it. But…! I'll make sure it's a good and long chapter when I finally post it. Other than that, I'm trying to make sure whatever I develop for Forbidden Love ends up good so expect something good to come from it. I've been putting my blood, sweat, and tears into it. Well, figuratively…. But let's hope it never comes down to me actually bleeding for it, unless it's a paper cut from writing it. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! It was fun while it lasted! *blows nose* Now be darlings and **review! **Please..?  
Enjoy~!

~Hikari Ice Angel

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of these characters or any scenarios that I portray in my fan fiction. Seriously, it's a fan fiction! Why would I even claim rights to them anyways!?! I would be a genius if they were mine….I'm getting tired of writing these each time…

Chapter Seven:  
Utopia

* * *

The burning desire to live and roam free

It shines in the dark  
And it grows within me

You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
So where I'm* going, you won't be in the end

I'm dreaming in colors  
Of getting the chance  
Dreaming of trying the perfect romance

The search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind  
Help us, we're drowning  
So closed up inside  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
Why does it have to kill the ideal* of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?

I'm searching for answers, not given for free  
You're hurting inside, is there life within me?

You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
taking the road all alone in the end*  
I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there

I'm dreaming the dream, and I'll sing to share  
In search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind  
Help us, we're drowning  
So closed up inside  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia  
Why does it have to kill the ideal* of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on utopia?  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia  
Why does it have to kill the ideal* of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are  
Why does it rain?

* * *

_Beeeeeeeeeeep__!_ An eerie, elongated, never-ending _beep_; it sounded through the hospital room. The heart monitor now displayed a heartbeat now non-existent as the heart monitor flat-lined. To the people in his room, it sounded horrifying like the detonation of a bomb strapped to a suicide-bomber's chest whose timer was to go off. It spoke of death; of someone drifting away to the land of the dead to the point of no return. Two parents were rushed out, and then the doctors and nurses rushed to the scene to try and revive their fallen patient, but so far were having no such luck. They tried and tried to resuscitate him over and over again! He just wouldn't live! After five minutes of trying to revive him, Daisuke was declared dead. The kiss of death had fallen upon his lips. The angel of death had visited, and there was no turning back for him now. Even modern technology and its many medical advances in the field of science couldn't bring him back. There was just nothing they could do for him; nothing at all. The equipment he was hooked up to was turned off and unhooked from his once warm, dead body. Then, one of the nurses came over and covered Daisuke's body with a sheet, so later it could be transported to the morgue where his parents could say their last goodbyes.

Even, well spaced footsteps echoed down the hallway as Watanabe-sensei made his way to the waiting room where anxious parents waited for any news on their son, Daisuke. To them, the anxiety of knowing that their only child, their son Daisuke might be dead was killing them. The grief they were stricken with made them sick to their stomachs and made Emiko cry. She was weeping when she was escorted out and didn't want to be separated from her only child, but alas the doctors and nurses needed their space and she would only be a nuisance to them. So, she willingly left her son's hospital room with her husband, and their escort one of the nurses.

_Creeeaaak!_ Daisuke's doctor, Watanabe-sensei opened the door, and walked into the waiting room where Daisuke's parents, Emiko and Kosuke waited. When Daisuke's heart had stopped, they were taken out of his room and escorted into the waiting room. The sound of sobbing could be heard throughout the room. Kosuke was holding her and was trying to calm her, but was failing miserably in doing so. Then, upon hearing the opening of the waiting room door, both parents faced the door hoping for the delivery of good news. It looked to them that their odds were slim to none, because Watanabe-sensei had a solemn look painted onto his face, "Mr. and Mrs. Niwa," he glumly said, "I have some bad news on your son Daisuke Niwa's condition. We tried to resuscitate him, but we failed. I'm sorry. Your son passed away," then Emiko suddenly let out a loud sob that escaped the confines of her throat.

A small tear trickled down from one of Kosuke's eyes and trailed down his cheek as he and Emiko held onto one another. They just stood there in the middle of the waiting room as Emiko hid her face in Kosuke's chest mourning for the loss of their child. Then, the doctor escorted them down to the morgue to say their last goodbyes. The door shut behind them with a _click!_

Sad, mournful, dreary snowflakes fell from the sad, gray sky in timely fashion. Despite the falling snow, the Niwa family had decided it to be best to proceed with Daisuke's funeral. Many of Daisuke's friends were present at the funeral wearing their mournful attire dressed in nothing but jet black. Many, if not all, had mournful, sad expressions painted onto their face. Some were even crying, while others just drifted off into space into the numbing void that now filled their hearts. They all had something they had in common now if they didn't before, because now they felt as if something was missing in their lives; something, or someone to be specific, that radiated nothing, but happiness and laughter.

All of them bowed their heads to pray a prayer for the acceptance of his soul to reach into the clouds of heaven. In a place he could find peace and eternal slumber without pain, without the world weighing down on his shoulders. They knew he would be happy there, because he wouldn't be alone. No, he wouldn't be, because Satoshi, his beloved, would be there with him. They would be there together for eternity. They wished for them to rest peacefully, and hopefully their souls would be together for eternity; never separating.

After the funeral, Daisuke's coffin was lowered into the ground into his final resting place in the cold, hard grave. Next to him was another grave, one whose name inscribed into the gravestone was the name of the now deceased Satoshi Hikari/Hiwatari. Daisuke's parents had decided to bury him next to Satoshi, because Satoshi was his undoing, and the person he so longed for and cared for. When he had died and Daisuke had heard the news of his death, it was rather obvious of how Daisuke really felt for him. The burst of tears was one of the many clues that Emiko was given. Daisuke had been in love and so much so that the news had broken his heart. After that day, Daisuke was never the same again. He didn't worry about his own well-being, and that was a constant remainder, because of how he had fallen asleep at his fallen love's grave and from there many catastrophes followed soon after.

Emiko felt that separating the bodies of the two boys wouldn't have been anything good, so she made Daisuke's final resting place the grave that was next to Satoshi's grave; together forever like in many fairy tales even though this fairy tale hadn't a happy ending. Two young and inspiring boys had died far before their time. It was premature in many ways, because they were just in their teens. They had so much to live for and that was all gone.

She didn't want to separate the two boys, because the Niwa believed in soul mates and that everyone had someone out there for themselves even if it was someone of the same sex or even a Hikari like Satoshi. Though Emiko could now admit that she had somewhat of a soft spot for the blue-haired Hikari. She could see that he looked as if he had suffered far too much for his age and was far too mature for the years he had lived; if you could call he reason for existing that. She like Kosuke couldn't bear to see children suffer even though it might have been his fault. Besides that, even if it wasn't it just wasn't good. He was fated for something he wished not to be a part of or do. Satoshi hadn't wanted his fate to be pre-determined. He had wanted to decide what he wanted to do himself, but it was like that for him. He had been fated for a loveless life; one full of suffering and pain with one disaster happening after another. Then on top of that, he was stuck with an evil, psychotic angel who wanted nothing more but to kill Daisuke, his one and only love. Then there was Krad's possessiveness to take into account; how Satoshi was his property and his alone; no one else could have him.

Emiko could admit that she had been somewhat afraid of him, but it was only because of the psychotic angel he possessed; not Satoshi himself because she knew he hadn't the desire to hurt Daisuke let alone a fly. Emiko knew of the pain he had suffered through all of the transformations he had so many times; the wings ripping through his back, because she had seen his scars before his death. She also knew, because of the accounts Daisuke had told her of what happened to him when he transformed. There was nothing that could be said for the amount of tears he had shed before his suicide. The pain-staking loneliness and the pain and the blood and the tears had been too much of a burden for his soul to bear to the point that he felt he had only one option; to take his own life.

Now, the pain was gone, and two souls had departed from this earth. They would make sure they were eternally together in heaven and in reality. Even in death no one could separate them from one another and that was okay, even to Daisuke's parents.

After Daisuke had been buried, Emiko smiled down at the fresh grave where her son now resigned. A single tear lift one of her sad eyes, and then she placed onto his grave a bouquet of flowers to stand for how much she would miss his presence in her life, "Good bye, my Dai-chan. I love you and I'll miss you," she said before embracing her husband Kosuke, and leaving the two resting lovers in peace.

**END**

* * *

A/N: T.T *blows nose* Well that's all folks! This story is now finished. Hikari Ice Angel out!


End file.
